From the reference DE 199 053 40 A1, piezoelectric components of the type noted above are known, which are produced from ceramic material, using multilayer technology. PZT (lead zirconate titanate) is preferably used as the ceramic material. The components contain internal electrodes, which do not extend to the edge of the stack everywhere in the component. This results in so-called passive zones, in which only a very small electric field can be developed by applying electric voltage between the internal electrodes. As a result, the ceramic material is essentially non-polarized in these passive zones, and does not contribute to the lift of the piezoelectric component. There are also active zones, in which adjacent internal electrodes are arranged directly opposite one another, so that a high piezoelectric lift can be produced when voltage is applied. While compressive stress develops in the active zone of the component, the passive zones of the component are exposed to tensile stress. The material stress is greatest where the internal electrodes terminate in the interior of the stack, that is, at the transition between the active and passive zone. Because of peak effects, the electric field intensity becomes excessively high at the end of the internal electrodes. The field lines run together in a star-shaped pattern in the end zone of the internal electrodes, where they produce an especially strong electric field.
Known components have the disadvantage that cracks develop easily in regions of great tensile stress and, in the case of prolonged stress on the component, can continue along the internal electrodes into the interior of the stack. In particular, cracks can grow along the internal electrodes. As a result, the life of the components is limited, which constitutes a significant disadvantage in terms of their use.